<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How you and I became us by elipaghy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975312">How you and I became us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipaghy/pseuds/elipaghy'>elipaghy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst just in the first chapter, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Boyd is Gyro’s son, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gyro is a dad, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Binary Lil' Bulb, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, this was supposed to be a one short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipaghy/pseuds/elipaghy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenton is in the hospital and Gyro gets a phone call. Mamá Cabrera always knows what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I will never stop worrying about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton is at the hospital and Gyro gets a phone call. Mamá Cabrera always knows what to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gyro was alone in the lab. </p><p>He and Crackshell-Cabrera, or Cabrera for short, were working together until said duck got a call for help. A building was on fire and the firefighters were trying to get everyone safe. </p><p>Cabrera hadn't come back yet. It had been three hours already and Gyro couldn't get rid of a strange new feeling.</p><p>He thought about that day in Tokyolk when he saw his coworker fight Boyd. Before that moment he had never seen Cabrera fight at such a close distance and it was kind of terrifying. Gyro knew that his invention was a strong armour (after all, he made it himself) but for the first time he couldn't get out of his head the thought that Cabrera might hurt himself. </p><p>Cabrera would have called him if something was wrong, right? </p><p>Gyro could tell that he had started to doze off a little, forgetting what he was doing with the tools and blueprints in front of him. </p><p>“Oh God, why can't I concentrate?” he mumbled while fixing his glasses. Perhaps deep inside he knew the reason, he just didn't want to admit it. </p><p>Lil’ Bulb, who was sitting quietly on Gyro’s desk, seemed to notice that something was going on with his creator. The little invention made their way till the edge of the desk and waved their tiny arms. </p><p>When Gyro finally looked at them, they grabbed a nearby pencil and a piece of paper and started to write. Gyro smiled a little looking at his invention struggling to write with a pencil half of their size. </p><p>“You looked stressed. Are you worried about something?” He read out loud. </p><p>Of course. </p><p>Gyro was<em> worried </em> about Cabrera. </p><p>But wait, why was he bothered? When did he start to care? </p><p>His ringtone brought him back to reality. He sighed, then took his phone out of his pocket and his eyes went wide. </p><p>Cabrera. </p><p>He quickly answered the call, his voice rising a little. </p><p>“Cabrera, do you even know it's been three hours since you left? You should have called earlier. I checked the news online and I know that the fire was out thirty minutes after your arrival, but none of them said something about the mighty Gizmoduck's conditions after the incident.” He paused for a moment, sighed and then continued. </p><p>“What the hell have you been doing for more than two hours?” Gyro could hear his voice shaking. “I was worried.” He whispered, ending his speech. </p><p>He waited impatiently for Cabrera to say something. </p><p>“Actually…” Said a female voice over at the other end of the phone “I am Fenton’s mother.” </p><p>Dammit, wrong Cabrera. Gyro remembered her. They met only once and it happened during the Moonvasion. How could he forget those eyes full of rage? How could she forgive him after all? Gyro wanted to throw her son straight into danger. </p><p>“I wanted to let you know that he's in the hospital right now. I'm with him.” Officer Cabrera explained. </p><p>Gyro slightly punched his fist against the table. His suspects were right. Cabrera was hurt for real. </p><p>“Is he hurt? I mean- of course he is, he's in the hospital for a reason- But is he badly hurt?” Gyro asked, his anxiety started to kick in. </p><p>“Both of his legs are broken and his right wrist is dislocated, but he's been through worse. My child is strong, he will heal in no time.” Officer Cabrera said with a proud voice. </p><p>Gyro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Lil Bulb was now on his shoulder so they could listen to the conversation. </p><p>“Dr Gearloose, may I ask you a favour?” The woman asked. </p><p>Gyro wasn't prepared for this. Why on earth would Cabrera's mother ask him to do something for her? </p><p>“Me? A favour?” He asked to make sure he heard that right. </p><p>“Yes, you. Could you please do not tell my son about this conversation? The first thing he thought when he woke up a few minutes ago was calling you. He was visibly shaking and kept mumbling that he needed to tell you about the suit. The part that was attached to his legs bent a lot.” </p><p>“<em> Dios mío </em>, he was so worried. I told him to get back to sleep to clear his thoughts. Now he is resting. Anyway, I decided to call you to let you know about his situation. He will surely call you when he wakes up again, so could you please not tell him I called you first? He doesn't like it when I get in between his business.” </p><p>My God, she speaks fast, her son is just like her after all. That was the first thing Gyro thought at the end of her speech. The second thing he thought about was Officer Cabrera’s tone of voice, she didn’t sound angry or mad at him. </p><p>“Why do you sound like you do not want to break my spine or to turn me into pieces?” </p><p>“... What?” She asked genuinely confused. </p><p>Gyro was screwed. He said that out loud. He was so going to die. </p><p>“Well,” she started “Right now I don’t have the energy to be mad at you. Plus you perfectly know what will happen to you if you hurt my son, Dr Gearloose.” She said in a bitter tone. </p><p>Gyro felt a rush of anxiety going thru his body. He was going to die for sure. </p><p>“But I have to admit it,” Officer Cabrera spoke “That suit saved him. It might be one of your crazy machines, but it saved him. He would have been seriously hurt if he hadn’t worn that thing.” She sighed “I know it’s a strange request, but you won’t tell him I called you right?”</p><p>“I won't tell him. Thank you for letting me know about his situation.” Gyro said, surprised by the fact that he just thanked someone without making a scene. </p><p>“Thank you very much, Dr Gearloose.” Officer Cabrera thanked him and ended the call. </p><p>Gyro stood there with Lil’ Bulb still on his shoulder, thinking about what she had said.</p><p>Cabrera was worried about the suit. Not about his health. <em> That damn suit </em>. </p><p>Officer Cabrera said that her son was <em> visibly shaking </em>. Why? Was he that worried? Maybe he was afraid? Afraid of what? </p><p>Afraid of <em> who </em>? </p><p>Gyro remembered clearly how much he had once gone mad after finding out Cabrera had dented the suit a little. He was very close to firing the duck for that. </p><p>Cabrera broke his legs. That part of the suit was probably turned into pieces. This explained a lot.</p><p>Cabrera was afraid of Gyro. </p><p>Gyro felt sad for the duck. Mostly because Cabrera had to deal with Gyro’s rude personality every day. Why didn't he leave before? Why did he stay by his side? </p><p>Gyro felt angry at himself. How can someone be so intimidating to almost cause what seemed like a panic attack? Does he even have a heart? </p><p>Lately, Cabrera had been extremely nice to him, did he do that just because he was afraid of him? </p><p>Sometimes Cabrera would bring for both of them some of the recipes he tried to cook. Many of these experiments were really bizarre, but delicious nonetheless. </p><p>Some other times Cabrera brought some of his old board games for Boyd and Lil’ Bulb when they both stayed at the lab so that the kids wouldn't get bored while waiting for Gyro to finish his shift. </p><p>One time, their employer Scrooge McDuck needed to discuss with Gyro and he had brought with him his nephews and their friends. Fenton had a great idea to let the kids watch a movie with a projector they kept in the lab, so they wouldn't wander around. That helped Gyro a lot, he finished a lot earlier than expected and McDuck gave them the rest of the day off. Fenton had taken Gyro to his favourite café and they stayed there chatting all afternoon. </p><p>Gyro truly appreciated those little acts of kindness. Cabrera- <em> Fenton </em>was trying to get closer to him. </p><p>What had Gyro done for him? </p><p>Lil’ Bulb was on Gyro’s desk in front of him. They were handing him a tissue. </p><p>Gyro had started to cry without noticing. </p><p>He grabbed the tissue and thanked his little friend, who climbed up to his shoulder once again this time to give him a tiny hug. </p><p>“I am a monster.” Has he just noticed? He should have had a long time ago. The chicken sobbed while wiping his tears. </p><p>He knew he had to fix this. He <em> must </em> fix this. </p><p>“Let's go.” Gyro said to Lil’ Bulb. </p><p>“I'm not waiting for his call, I need to see him now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this at 1am. I hope you liked it. This is my first Fenro fanfiction. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language (I'm Italian). Ciao belli!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hospital talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gyro goes to the hospital and he realises something important with a little help from Mamá Cabrera.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gyro arrived at the hospital with Lil’ Bulb on his shoulder. The ride was long, but it gave him time to think. </p><p>He had thought about how many times Cabrera had smiled at him. A lot. He always smiles, that sweet duck. </p><p>He had also thought about how many times he had smiled at Cabrera. Once. The duck wasn't even looking, so none. </p><p>The chicken walked inside of the building and immediately went to the reception to ask for the location of Cabrera's room. No one else was there except for the receptionist, lucky him. </p><p>“Good afternoon, I'm looking for my coworker. His name is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, he came here about three hours ago. Can you please tell me where he is?” He asked, trying to sound not so desperate. </p><p>“Oh yes, I remember him. The clumsy Latino. Poor him, he's here quite often. Anyway, I'll tell you now, sir.” The duck searched for the patient's name on her computer. “His room is on the 4th floor, take the elevator and then the corridor on the left. Number 17.” She said and smiled at him. </p><p>Gyro thanked her and quickly followed her instructions to Cabrera's room. </p><p>Here he was, standing like an idiot in front of a closed door. </p><p>He took a long breath. Gyro could still go back. After all, Cabrera didn't ask him to come. What if Cabrera didn't <em> want </em> him to come? </p><p>Lil’ Bulb saw that Gyro was thinking deeply so they jumped off his shoulder into the floor and started to knock as loud as those tiny fists could, which was a very light sound. </p><p>Gyro immediately picked up his invention and when he was about to speak to them the door opened. </p><p>“<em> Dios mío </em>, I didn't expect you to come here. Come in.” Said Officer Cabrera. </p><p>Gyro closed the door behind him and saw Cabrera who was still peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. The chicken couldn't help to feel bad for the duck. </p><p>“Take a seat, take a seat. You can stay here as long as you want.” She said while standing beside her son's bed, motioning him to sit on an empty chair near her. </p><p>“Thank you, Officer.” Gyro sat, surprising himself once again. He had genuinely thanked more people in the last hour than he had in years. What was happening to him? </p><p>“Please call me Gloria. I am not on duty.” </p><p>They stayed silent for a few minutes until Gloria spoke again looking at the little invention on Gyro’s shoulder. </p><p>“Is that little guy on your shoulder Lil’ Bulb?” She asked. </p><p>“Yes… How do you know?” Gyro asked, confused. Lil Bulb waved their tiny hand to Cabrera's mother and she waved back. </p><p>“Oh, Fenton told me. He talks a lot about his day at the lab when we have dinner together. I don't understand much when he talks about projects and other things he is working on, but I like to listen anyway.” She smiled looking at her sleeping son. </p><p>“He talks about you too.” Gloria continued while looking at Gyro. </p><p>“Really?” Gyro was stunned. Why would Cabrera talk about him with his mother? Oh God, Fenton hated him. Fenton might have talked about him with his mother to send him to jail. Because Fenton hated him, who wouldn’t hate him?</p><p>She must be so happy about it. That might have been the reason why she was smiling. But she had a caring smile, not a mean one.   </p><p>“Yes, he does. He always tells me how much effort you put into your inventions. Lately, all he talks about is that you're one of the greatest minds ever because you created a super-advanced AI. Was it the reason why you and Fenton went to Tokyolk?” She asked, still looking at him. </p><p>“Wait! He does not hate me!?” Gyro almost screamed. </p><p>“No, he doesn't. He told me you are a little difficult sometimes, well most times. But no. Fenton doesn't hate you, he admires you.” Gloria said, a little surprised by his reaction. </p><p>Gyro froze. Fenton honestly thought he was one of the greatest minds ever? Fenton didn't hate him? Fenton admired him? </p><p>Gyro blushed at that thought. He also smiled just a little. </p><p>He liked that feeling of relief that was now going through his body. He loved that sensation. </p><p>He might have cried again.</p><p>Gyro still had to make it up with Fenton for making him panic earlier. </p><p>He also had to apologise for his terrible behaviour during the duck's internship. </p><p>Gyro always saw himself as a failure. He thought he had created a killer robot that had almost destroyed a city. He kept thinking about it whenever he was starting a new project. </p><p>“Please, don't be like 2BO.” He had said whenever working on a blueprint or scratching some ideas on a piece of paper. </p><p>It all changed. </p><p>2BO didn't exist anymore, he became Boyd. His precious little child. The chicken's life changed for the better after that day in Tokyolk. </p><p>Gyro wasn't the perfect parent, but he was trying his best. He tried and managed to change. He became kinder and learned how to make room for someone in his life, something he hasn't done in twenty years. </p><p>He wanted to make room for Fenton in his life too. He didn't know how much he needed someone ready to support him like Fenton did every day. Gyro loved this feeling. </p><p>He was brought back to reality by Gloria tapping on his shoulder. </p><p>“Fenton’s waking up.” </p><p>Gyro immediately looked at his coworker. He felt more relaxed than before but still a little anxious. </p><p>Fenton mumbled something in Spanish still not fully awake. It took him a few minutes to notice Gyro’s presence and when he did, he started to tense up, visibly uncomfortable. </p><p>“<em> Pollito </em>, your coworker came here to see you.” She spoke with a soft voice after putting a hand on her son’s shoulder gently. </p><p>He looked at his mother, then at the clock. He didn’t notice the chicken’s eyes full of worry which were looking at him. </p><p>“<em> Dios mío, mamá </em>. You're late for work.” He exclaimed once he saw the time. </p><p>“Don't worry about it, <em> pollito </em>. I wanted to wait for you to wake up. Now that you are, I will go. Don't worry.” Then she kissed him on his forehead. </p><p>“I think that you two have something to say to each other, right?” She looked at her son and his coworker. “Bye, I'll see you tonight Fenton. Have a good day, Dr Gearloose.” </p><p>“Bye, <em> mamá. </em>” Fenton replied before she went out, closing the door behind her. </p><p>Silence filled the room until Fenton spoke. </p><p>“Look I'm so-” </p><p>“Don't you dare to say that you're sorry, Fenton.” Gyro didn't let the duck finish his sentence. </p><p>Fenton. He called him Fenton. Not Crackshell-Cabrera. Not Cabrera. Fenton. </p><p>The duck felt a new wave of happiness going through him. </p><p>“It wasn't your fault and you know it.” Gyro continued while finally looking at Fenton in the eyes. </p><p>“Dr Gearloose I-” </p><p>“I'm not mad Fenton. You should be mad at me, you're hurt because the suit wasn't strong enough to keep you safe. It's my fault. I'm sorry.” Gyro interrupted him again, standing up to get closer to the duck. Lil’ Bulb almost fell off his shoulder from the sudden movement. </p><p>Fenton didn't know what to say. Dr Gearloose never liked to apologise. Plus Fenton didn’t need an apology, Dr Gearloose didn’t do anything.</p><p>The chicken continued. “I'm so sorry, I honestly am. Not just for today. I'm sorry I have always treated you like garbage. You helped me so much at the lab and I have never appreciated your hard work. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.” </p><p>Fenton had never seen Gyro look so vulnerable and sincere. What Gyro said was certainly deep. Gyro started to warm up to Fenton and the duck was trying so hard not to cry of joy in front of his coworker. </p><p>“It's fine, Gyro.” Fenton's voice cracked just a little while holding Gyro's hand with his good one. </p><p>Gyro liked the way Fenton said his name. He liked it a lot. </p><p>Fenton thought he messed up pretty bad. He realised Dr Gearloose never permitted him to call him by his name. He looked at the chicken and saw that he was worrying over nothing. </p><p>Gyro had a really big bright smile while holding dearly into Fenton’s hand. </p><p>Fenton smiled too. </p><p>They both knew this new fuzzy feeling in their chest was one of the greatest things that ever happened to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton has a cast on his ankle and Gyro gives him a small gift, a wheelchair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a few days from the incident, Fenton was finally able to come back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wrist was fine and his legs got better except for his left ankle which got the worst hit. He still had to wear a cast for a month and he couldn't walk without crutches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to go back to work. He didn't need to run around the lab carrying heavy materials, at the moment he just needed to work on some blueprints with Gyro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro helped Fenton a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had kept Fenton company at the hospital whenever he had some free time and he always had Lil’ Bulb with him. When Fenton was dismissed Boyd was there with his dad too, explaining to the duck his Junior Woodchucks meetings and the badges he had earned in the past week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton knew that the little parrot was excited and proud of himself. Gyro was proud of Boyd too, Fenton could tell from the look in his eyes and the smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the first day of work, Fenton tried to work like he normally did but he found himself a little in distress. He couldn't carry tools or blueprints or anything else with him around the lab because he needed both of his hands to hold the crutches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his second day, Fenton found a surprise waiting for him in the lab. He had just got off the elevator when he saw Gyro beside a wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I thought you would like to move around without getting tired so I managed to get this for you. I upgraded it just a little.” Gyro explained, not looking at the duck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first sight, the wheelchair seemed normal but when Fenton got closer to it he noticed it had an attached bag on the right side for tools and a cup holder on the left side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it? For me?” The duck shouted in disbelief. Gyro shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no. I already had a wheelchair stored somewhere because I wanted to use it in a project, but since I wanted to involve just a few rockets, Mr McDuck was against it. Could you believe it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why on earth would you put some rockets on a wheelchair, Gyro?” Fenton asked, trying to hold back his laughter and almost lost his balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I- Hey! That was a brilliant idea!” Gyro admitted, a faint blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton laughed at the other scientist's remark. While trying to hold his stomach, he had let go of one of his crutches and stumbled over it. He fell face-first into the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of God, Fenton! Be more careful!” Gyro sprinted by the duck's side as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt anywhere?” The chicken asked immediately, his voice full of concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duck blushed a little after opening his eyes. Gyro was so close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Let me get you to your wheelchair.” And with that Gyro lifted Fenton in his arms carrying him to the wheelchair. One arm under his knees and the other behind his back, holding his arm in a strong grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton never felt so embarrassed in his life. Losing his balance because he was laughing wasn’t very embarrassing, but being carried like a child by his coworker surely was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton did not dislike it. He found it sort of flattering to have someone like Gyro who cared for his well being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Fenton’s mother always took care of him too, but this felt different. She is part of his family and family is supposed to be there for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what was Gyro to him? Were they friends or just coworkers? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton wanted to get closer to Gyro. He wanted to be friends with the chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about it a little. They were definitely friends. Coworkers do not come </span>
  <em>
    <span>sprinting </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the hospital just to apologise. Gyro could have called that day, but he didn’t. Instead, he came to the hospital to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton’s mother had told him that Gyro took only twenty minutes to arrive there. She had told him how Gyro behaved while he was waiting for Fenton to wake up. The chicken was thinking deeply and had almost cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had admitted that she had never seen someone other than her worrying so much for Fenton’s health. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like Gyro cared about him. This made the duck smile widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenton, did you hit your head hard when you fell? Are you listening to me?” Gyro questioned. He sat Fenton on the wheelchair and noticed the duck was dozing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure I am listening, w-why wouldn't I? O-Of course I am listening!!” Fenton tried to answer, obviously not listening and starting to get anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro wasn't so sure about the other’s answer but decided to brush it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Is it comfortable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love it. Thank you so much Gyro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't do anything Fenton, really! I told you that I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it comfortable for me so that I could work easily. This isn't nothing.” The duck smiled at the chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro’s heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh, ok then. I guess I'll go make coffee for both of us.” He left quickly, leaving Fenton in the lab alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Fenton was studying his new wheelchair, the dinging of the elevator made his head turn around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Manny, long time no see!” Fenton greeted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headless man-horse greeted him back, apologising for not coming to see him at the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry Manny, it's fine. I know you had to work more than usual because I was hospitalized and Gyro often visited me along with Lil’ Bulb. Speaking about them, are they with you? I haven't seen them this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crash came from the opposite side of the lab and then a loud cry from the small break room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FENTON ARE YOU ALRIGHT?? CAN YOU MANAGE TO KEEP YOURSELF OUT OF TROUBLE… for… once…” Gyro pushed the door of the cafeteria so hard that Fenton was scared it would break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chicken took a minute to realise that he just embarrassed himself in front of his coworkers. Good job Gearloose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you didn't do anything.” He fixed his glasses, blushing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was here all the time.” Fenton laughed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Lil’ Bulb came running at Gyro, tugging on his pants and pointing where they came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You messed up, didn't you?” He sighed while picking them up. “Don't worry, those were just old parts of failed projects. Nothing too serious. I was going to see if I could use them again.” The scientist said while moving Lil’ Bulb from his hand to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I'm going to clean that up. Manny, could you help me too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me? I want to help too!” Fenton offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro looked at him and then sighed. He went by Fenton’s side and kneeled so they could look into each other's eyes easily. A thing he did only with Boyd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenton I appreciate the fact that you want to help, but you perfectly know that you can't in your conditions. Look, I had finished a few blueprints while you were hospitalized, what do you think about double-checking them for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit. Did Gyro grow a soft spot for Fenton? Kneeling in front of him to talk to him, seriously? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose I could do that,” Fenton said defeated. This reminded him of a conversation he had with Gyro on the day he was dismissed. They talked about Gizmoduck. Gyro managed to fix the suit but he had severally prohibited Fenton from using it. The duck, being his stubborn self, complained about it. In the end, Gyro won and he hadn't returned the suit, just to make sure Fenton would keep his promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad you understand.” Gyro patted him on the shoulder while standing up. He moved around the wheelchair and grabbed the push handles. He brought Fenton to the left side of the lab where there was a desk and some blueprints on it while Manny and Lil’ Bulb started to clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my desk is in the main area!” Fenton remarked. After they became coworkers, Gyro gave Fenton a desk so he could have a proper spot to work instead of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Fenton, I know that too but to reach it you have to climb up the stairs. Since I don't want you to literally try to climb like yesterday, Manny and I brought here another one.” Gyro explained. “It won't stay here forever, when you will feel better we would probably fuse the material and make new parts for a project. But knowing Mr McDuck, he would like to have it back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton smiled. He was grateful to have Gyro by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know what to say…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don't say anything” Gyro smiled then patted Fenton’s head and left to clean the mess Lil’ Bulb made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were somehow relieved the other couldn't see their blushing face. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there, here is chapter 3!! Woo-oo!! I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it :). I'm sorry if I made grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language (I'm Italian). Ciao belli!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton and Gyro may be friends but Mamá Cabrera is not sure about that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can't believe you stayed up until 4 am to sew the tool bag to the wheelchair. No wonder you're exhausted, you shouldn't have.” Fenton said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro and he had just finished their shift and they were in the elevator. Fenton was using his crutches to stand because he preferred to leave the wheelchair only for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the fifth time Fenton, it's fine really. I didn't mind. Plus Boyd was at McDuck Manor because the red nephew invited him for a slumber party, therefore, I could stay at the lab a little longer.” The chicken explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“4 am is still really late, Gyro.” Fenton pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you to tell me what to do?” The chicken said in a playful tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, am your friend. Therefore I care about your well being.” Fenton answered easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were friends, right? God, Fenton hoped so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's nice,” Gyro spoke after a minute of silence “It's nice that you think of me as a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn't I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody wants to be friends with me.” The chicken admitted, looking emotionless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton couldn't answer because the elevator dinged and Gyro made his way out of the money bin without saying a word or looking at him. Fenton tried to catch up, but it was difficult due to the cast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton’s mother was supposed to pick him up since Fenton couldn't drive himself home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be friends with you,” Fenton said out of the blue once out of the door. Gyro, who was in front of him, turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real? Like… You mean it?” The chicken asked, genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Gyro. Of course, I mean it. I want to be friends with you. Why wouldn’t I?” Fenton looked at him, a serious look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenton I don't like to interact with people, I carry cards around because I don’t know how to talk to them. Everybody thinks I am a crazy mad scientist because of that. Who would like to be friends with me?” Gyro explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios mío Gyro. Eres un tonto, ¿sabes?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fenton sighed and continued. “Do I look like I care about what other people may think about you? Well, I don't. I want to be friends with you Gyro. No joke about it.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Well- I don’t know what to say…” The chicken said, barely hearing his voice and looking everywhere but at the duck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t say anything.” Fenton smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even notice Mamá Cabrera had pulled over and was waiting patiently for them to finish their conversion. Gyro saw her first and was unsure about what to do, a few seconds after he politely greeted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi </span>
  <em>
    <span>mamá</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn't see you there. How was your day?” He asked while getting in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, thanks.” Then she looked at Gyro who was still standing outside. “Do you need a ride home?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. I’m going to McDuck Manor to grab Boyd and then we're going home.” Gyro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you supposed to get to the other side of the town without a licence?” She pointed out, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro’s expression was a mix between offended and surprised and when he tried to say something, he failed miserably. Fenton laughed slightly which made Gyro blush a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in the car.” She said while pointing at the back seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride was short and peaceful. When they arrived in front of the closed gate, Gyro texted Boyd to let him know he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Boyd came out of the gate he immediately ran to his dad who was waiting for him with wide arms, hugging him tightly. Then the young parrot greeted the Cabrera's and got in the car, followed by Gyro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me, how was this slumber party?” The chicken asked the little boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic! I had so much fun! We played cards, we made a pillow fort, we watched a few movies, we went exploring the manor. I took some pictures, can I please print them when we get home?” Boyd said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. Lil’ Bulb is already there, they asked me if they could go home around lunch because they wanted to…” Gyro stopped talking mid-sentence, his eyes widened and he slowly turned his head over Boyd and his backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd sighed, “Ok, we're busted,” He said to the backpack. Lil’ Bulb came out of there a few seconds after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. When I told them Huey invited me, they wanted to come too. We both know they help you at work, but…” Boyd looked at his feet ashamed. “I wanted them to meet my new friends.” The little parrot didn’t say anything else, still not looking at his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton looked at Boyd and Lil’ Bulb from the passenger seat. Mamá Cabrera could tell the young parrot regretted his behaviour even if she wasn’t looking. She remembered very clearly how Fenton acted when he was his age. Fenton wasn’t a loud child like Huey’s younger brother, but she could tell when something was off because he became strangely quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro put a hand on Boyd’s shoulder, “It's fine, don’t worry. As long as you tell me and as long as you do not bring Lil’ Bulb to really crowded places like school, I'm fine with it.” Gyro said looking at the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Wait, aren't you mad at us- at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Boyd questioned, surprised by his dad's reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am definitely fine with it. And no, I'm not mad. Actually, I'm happy that you apologised so quickly. You understood by yourself that sneaking Lil’ Bulb behind my back wasn't the right thing to do. You’re a good kid.” The chicken said to the boy while patting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mamá Cabrera couldn't believe her ears. Fenton was right when he had said Gyro had changed. This chicken was completely different from when she first met him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mamá</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know you can start the car, right?” Fenton asked her and laughed after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí sí, yo lo sabe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm just surprised.” She admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By what?” Her son asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, facing Gyro. “Welcome to parenthood, you're doing great.” She said to him with a thumb up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh... Thanks, I guess.” Gyro said, a little embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria looked briefly at her son and saw him looking at the chicken, a smile on his face. Was Gyro the reason why Fenton smiled widely? When the chicken looked briefly at Fenton, he found the duck already looking at him so he quickly gazed out of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway…” She continued, “Where do you three live?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, they arrived at Gyro’s apartment. Gyro got out of the car, Boyd following him with Lil’ Bulb in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride. You really shouldn't have to.” The chicken thanked Mamá Cabrera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was her moment to prove her theories!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't have to come to see my son at the hospital either, but you still did.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton and Gyro locked eyes for a second then looked away from each other, blushing slightly. Checkmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd thanked Mamá Cabrera and then went towards the door taking his dad by the hand while saying goodbye. Gyro turned around and waved at Fenton with his free hand. “See you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton smiled widely and waved back. “See you tomorrow. Thanks again for the wheelchair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the chicken, the small parrot and the little invention disappeared behind the door, leaving Fenton smiling and staring into nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Mamá Cabrera knew what was going on between her son and his friend. She was going to tease him a lot and for a long time. Fenton was never going to see the end of it until he confessed to Gyro. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Is it okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something is troubling Fenton and Gloria wants to help. (Gloria is the best mum + small surprise at the end)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has already been two weeks since Fenton and his mother had given Gyro a ride home. Two more weeks to go and then the duck could take off the cast. </p><p>Gloria could tell that something, more likely someone, was troubling her son. Unfortunately for her, when she told him about it, he locked himself in his room. </p><p>“Fenton it’s been an hour since you're in there and the food will arrive soon.” She said in a matter of fact tone. She knew she was lying, but it was the only way to get her son out of his room. </p><p>Checkmate. Fenton unlocked the door and he came out a few seconds later. </p><p>“Not a word about it over dinner, or breakfast, or lunch from now on.” He demanded while pouting and glaring at her. </p><p>“Seems fair, deal.” She laughed at his childish manners. </p><p>They made their way to the kitchen which was connected to the dining room and they sat down at the table. </p><p>“What did you say about food? Did you order takeout?” Fenton asked. </p><p>“Yes, I hope pizza is okay for you.” She said while she stood up to grab something to drink. </p><p>“It's fine. Could you please grab me a Pep?” </p><p>“Sure, here.” She passed the can to him. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>She sat again and looked at Fenton. The blank expression on his face told her that something was obviously still going on with him and he was probably thinking about Gyro. </p><p>She saw the way her son looked at the other scientist in the past weeks when Fenton waved the chicken goodbye before going home with her. She knew Fenton admired Gyro for his work, but that look was beyond admiration. </p><p>When she first met Gyro, she knew he was going to give her son a few issues, but she didn't expect this kind of issue. </p><p>“Fenton, I am serious now. You know you can talk to me. I understand if you don't want to, but at least let me know if there's something I can do to help. Moping around all week won't help you for sure.” </p><p>Fenton looked at his mother then buried his head in his hands and sighed. “I know that you are here for me and I'm thankful for that, but it's fine, I am fine. It's…” He paused for a second, “It’s complicated, I think. Everything is still the same but at the same time it’s different.” Fenton looked at his mother again who was listening patiently. </p><p>“We work together, as usual. I help him, as usual. He helps me, as usual since I got a promotion. We’ve known each other for almost a year now.” Fenton sighed again, “But sometimes it’s like we’ve just met. I may know his habits at work and his likes and dislikes about food, but other than that it’s like we are total strangers.” </p><p>Fenton bumped his head against the table. “Nothing. I know nothing about him. I know I don’t because whenever we talk, he says something I didn’t know about him and it feels weird.” </p><p>His mother put a hand on his shoulder. “Isn’t this a good thing?” She asked. </p><p>“Not knowing anything about him… How can it be a good thing!?” He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. </p><p>“He is warming up to you, <em> pollito </em>. He probably wants to get closer to you and to do that he shares something about himself. Some people do not like to share things about themselves immediately, unlike you.” She explained grabbing her son's hands in hers to comfort him. </p><p>“You are not shy or ashamed to talk about your routine or your likes and dislikes to a friend or someone you know. I think Gyro is not like that and he likes to keep things for himself. In my opinion, if he is warming up to you, you managed to gain his trust.”</p><p>Fenton took a long breath. “Yeah, it makes sense.” He paused for a minute. “You know, yesterday he brought me <em> onigiri </em>. You know, those Japanese rice triangles I like so much. He made them himself.” He looked away from her, smiling and blushing. </p><p>A thought hit him and the look on his face immediately changed. Happiness was replaced by fear. He held his mother's hands tight. </p><p>“<em> Mamá…” </em> He couldn't continue, something in his head said that he should just shut up. </p><p>“You can tell me anything, Fenton. You're my son, I'm here for you always.” She reassured him. </p><p>“<em> Mamá… </em> Is it okay if I like Gyro?” He sobbed, his voice cracking as fear went through him. He knew that there was nothing <em> wrong </em>with him. He knew that bisexuality was normal. Fenton knew he liked both males and females and he was not afraid of that. </p><p>Fenton was afraid of his mother’s possible reaction. He had read on the Internet that parents disowned their own children because of their sexual orientation and gender identity. He knew that his mother was always there for him. Would she be there for him also this time? Would she leave him? No, she wouldn’t. But would she?</p><p>Gloria smiled at him. “Fenton, <em> pollito </em>. Of course, it is. You can like whoever you want. Girl, boy and everyone in between and not.” </p><p>“<em> ¡Dios mío, gracias mamá! </em>” Fenton exclaimed. That frustrating feeling finally went away. </p><p>“<em> Pollito </em>, it's okay. Don't cry, don't cry. Come on, let me hug you.” She said while standing up and making her way to Fenton’s side. He reached out for his mother as much as he could since he couldn't stand up because of the cast. </p><p>Gloria kissed him on his head while hugging him tightly as he continued to cry. </p><p>“I love you so much, thank you <em> mamá. </em>” He said between sobs. </p><p>“<em> Pollito </em>, I love you too. Why are you thanking me?” She took his cheeks in her hands while looking at him in the eyes. </p><p>“Because I thought you would hate me.” He admitted. </p><p>“Fenton, I could never. Not in a million years!” </p><p>“Is it still okay even if it's Gyro? I mean- Gyro being Gyro, not Gyro being a man.” Fenton asked unsurely. </p><p>“Yes, <em> pollito </em>. It's okay.” She hugged him again. </p><p>Fenton smiled widely. </p><p>“But if he dares to break your heart, I'll break his spine and probably make a pillow out of him. Then we will adopt Boyd and the little light bulb. I could never leave them both alone.” She continued. </p><p>“I appreciate your concern, but please don't do that.” Fenton laughed, wiping his tears. </p><p>Gloria kissed her son on the forehead. “Now, let's eat something.” </p><p>“<em> ¡Dios mío! </em> Did the food arrive and we haven't noticed!?”</p><p>“Actually…” She looked ashamed “Dinner was just an excuse to get you out of your room.” </p><p>Fenton looked at her and then smiled. </p><p>“You know me so well.” He said, “But still, I would like pizza for dinner, so can you please call the pizzeria? I would like a Margherita.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure. I'll go grab them, I hope you won't mind.” She offered while grabbing her keys. </p><p>“Wait, <em> mamá </em>, why can't we-” She couldn't hear him because she was already out the door, leaving Fenton on his own. </p><p>“I guess I will wait.” He said to himself. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang and Fenton got up from the couch, taking his crutches before going to answer. </p><p>“<em> Mamá </em> the pizzeria is a few blocks away, what took you… so… long?” Fenton said, meaning to ask his mother. </p><p>Turns out Gyro was standing in front of him with four pizza boxes in his hands. Boyd was standing beside his father with Lil’ Bulb, who sat on the parrot's head.</p><p>Fenton stared at them with wide eyes, scanning them to see if they were real. </p><p>After Gloria parked the car, she went by the guest's side. “<em> Dios mío </em>, Fenton don't stand by the door, let them in.” </p><p>“<em> Sí mamá </em>. Come in.” He stepped aside to let them enter. </p><p>“Good evening, Fenton. Thank you for inviting us.” Boyd said, looking at Fenton before hugging him and making sure he wouldn’t fall from the sudden contact. </p><p>“Hi, Boyd.” He greeted the small parrot, returning the hug as much as he could. </p><p>“Here, give me the pizza boxes,” Gloria said to Gyro while motioning Fenton to follow her to the kitchen. </p><p>“S-Sit wherever. We'll be ready in a few minutes.” Fenton nervously said and then followed his mother. </p><p>Once they were alone he demanded explanations. “What the duck, <em> mamá </em>. What does this mean?” </p><p>“You honestly thought I wouldn’t have set up a date or something like that for you and Gyro?” She asked unimpressed. “Boyd might have helped a little.” She admitted. </p><p>Fenton didn’t even ask her how she managed to get in contact with Boyd. The only thing Fenton knew was that dinner was going to be so awkward for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you haven't noticed, I love M'ma/mamá Cabrera :). I think that Fenton and his mother speak Spanish when they're alone, but that would have been a little difficult for me to write since I studied it years ago and I'm not really fluent anymore.<br/>I'm sorry if I made grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. Ciao belli!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An awkward dinner might make things better between Gyro and Fenton.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Fenton, this is going to be ok." Mamá Cabrera said to her son while putting the pizza boxes on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mamá</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is going to be a disaster, a tragedy, a catastrophe!" Fenton said anxiously. Making sure the guests didn't hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry </span>
  <em>
    <span>pollito</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is going to be great! You just have to be yourself." She said to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last time you told me to never by myself, especially not on a first date." He said, quoting his mother while she grabbed the glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" She looked at him smirking "Do you think this is a first date?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton blushed a lot at that remark. "No! It's not! Of course it's not! Why would you think that? If I would take Gyro to a date, I would probably choose a restaurant or a nice walk in the park or by the seaside and I would probably wear something nicer, definitely not this." He pointed at his usual outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you already have some ideas, haven't you?" She said in a tearful matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton didn't say anything, he just blushed more than he had ever done before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Busted." Gloria laughed a little. "Anyway, go call your crush, his son and the tiny one or the pizzas will get cold." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí mamá.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Fenton went to the living room and saw Gyro sitting on the couch with Boyd by his side, an arm wrapped around the little parrot in a caring hold. The two of them were patiently waiting and when they saw Fenton, they both got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Food is ready. I mean- it was already ready- anyway, you can come now." Fenton said, still feeling anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hooray pizza!" Boyd exclaimed while getting in the kitchen past Fenton with Lil' Bulb on his head. Gyro followed him but stopped by Fenton’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the invitation." Gyro said and put a hand on Fenton’s shoulder which made the duck forget that inviting them was his mother's idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your welcome. Plus it's good to have some company." They reached the kitchen's door, which wasn't really far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, my dear scientists, sit down and let's eat." Gloria said while sitting beside the little boy, leaving two empty seats in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment Fenton wanted to glare or to say something to his mother, but he knew he couldn't and even if Gloria's smirk was really upsetting him, sitting by Gyro’s side made him a little happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before starting to eat, Boyd joined hands with a loud clap. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Itadakimasu.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton and his mother were looking at him with a questioning look. Gyro laughed a little at their reaction and then he did the same thing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is Japanese, isn't it?" Fenton asked unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Boyd knows a lot of languages." Gyro explained to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Realmente! ¿Puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo, pajarito?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Gloria asked in Spanish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí, yo hablo muchos idiomas.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Boyd answered happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton smiled at them and they all started to eat. Mamá Cabrera continued to speak in Spanish to the little parrot and they happily chatted. As they continued to talk, Fenton looked at Gyro who didn't understand a word of what they were saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mamá wanted to make sure if he could really understand her. Turns out he can and she is surprised. You programmed him so he could do it, am I right?" Fenton said to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah… I did it twenty years ago, you know, when I first created him." Gyro said proud of himself, slightly smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are awesome. You never fail to amaze me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words slipped out of Fenton's beak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chicken felt his heart melt by Fenton’s sweetness. "T-Thanks, I guess." He smiled at the duck while blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realising he said that out loud, Fenton blushed too. At this point he wanted to bury himself from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd saw them and so did Mamá Cabrera and Lil' Bulb, who was sitting on the table. Neither of the two birds in front of them noticed at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the scientists were finally aware that they were being watched, they looked away from each other with their faces crimson red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all finished dinner quietly and then Mamá Cabrera gave their guest a ride home, Fenton insisted to come too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire ride was quiet and awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton, who was on the passenger seat, kept on looking out the window, not saying a word. Gyro did the same from the back seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd and Mamá Cabrera felt guilty. After all this dinner was their idea. Boyd was able to reach for the woman's contact from Fenton's phone days before and they had set it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew that Fenton had a crush on Gyro. They knew Gyro was trying to be nicer to Fenton. This had to mean something… right?</span>
</p><p>They<span> thought dinner was going to be great. Turns out they miserably failed and both Fenton and Gyro hadn't spoken to each other for almost an hour. They reached their destination. </span></p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for having us over at dinner. We really appreciated it." Gyro thanked them, once he got out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry. It was nothing." Mamá Cabrera said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd politely thanked them too and he started to head home with Lil Bulb behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before going after his son, Gyro locked eyes with Fenton who was already looking at him. The chicken didn't know what to do so he just turned around and went towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before disappearing behind it, Gyro turned around again and gave Fenton a small smile which made the duck happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton was a little disappointed because he couldn't bring himself to say anything, so the duck just smiled widely at the chicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gyro was in his living room, he collapsed into the couch burying his head in a pillow not minding to take off his glasses. He could hear Cabrera's car leaving while Lil Bulb went to the scratcher Gyro brought for them to play with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, are you ok?" Boyd asked, sitting next to Gyro’s head. The chicken nodded but the small child wasn't buying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, I know something is going on with you. Do you want to talk about it? Telling someone what's bothering you helps to feel better." He asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro looked at him, then he sat up straight while fixing his glasses. "We can talk about it tomorrow, now go get ready for bed. I will come to tuck you in." He gave Boyd a kiss on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok then." The little parrot left for his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro couldn't let and didn't want his child to worry about him. He needed to fix what was bothering him. He texted Fenton. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Gyro, 10:27pm] </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you much at dinner. I'm not angry at you. I just didn't feel like talking, I'm sorry.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This didn't help get rid of the huge guilt Gyro was feeling, but it did help a little. The chicken was about to put his phone in his pocket when he got a message. He just noticed that Fenton's contact name was still Cabrera, so he changed it. They called each other with their names, there was no use to leave Fenton’s last name. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Fenton, 10:29pm] </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Hi😃😃!! It's fine, don't worry I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you either😭😭!!! Plus you don't have to apologise, I understand😊.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton always understood Gyro’s crazy behaviour and Gyro was thankful for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Fenton, 10:30pm] </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>See you tomorrow at work👋👋. Goodnight😴💕.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh God that heart emoji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro’s eyes waded while he blushed slightly. Could that be a mistake? It had to! Why on earth would Fenton send him a heart emoji?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Gyro, 10:31pm] </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, see you tomorrow. Goodnight❤️❤️.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Gyro went to tuck Boyd with a wide smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Fenton was hugging his pillow tightly while blushing. Those two hearts made his day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Itadakimasu - It's a polite phrase Japanese people say before eating. It means "I receive this food." <br/>¡Realmente! ¿Puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo, pajarito? - Really! Can you understand what I'm saying, little bird? <br/>Sí, yo hablo muchos idiomas. - Yes, I can speak many languages.<br/>I'm sorry if I made grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language (I'm Italian). Ciao belli!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Teatime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton learns from Gyro that tea is not just boiled water. Gyro might get a kiss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The elevator dinged, meaning Fenton had reached the underwater lab. Once off the elevator, he was greeted by Gyro who was bringing him the wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning and thank you, Gyro. But seriously, you should stop bringing me the wheelchair every time I get here.” He passed the crutches to Gyro then sat on the wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning and don't worry, it's fine.” Gyro replied. Fenton could hear a little excitement in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the chicken went to the small break room they had in the lab. Probably making coffee for himself, Fenton thought. Gyro recently found out that Fenton didn't like to drink coffee in the morning. Every time the chicken brought him a cup of coffee, the duck drank it because he didn’t have the strength to reject Gyro’s act of kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duck went to his desk on his own and opened his computer, already getting to work while Gyro made his way back to the duck’s side with two steaming mugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the concern Gyro, but you know I don't drink coffee in the morning.” Fenton said after seeing that Gyro was coming to his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is no coffee,” Gyro said smirking while putting one cup on the desk. “Plus you should have really told me before that you disliked coffee. You know you can talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton smiled. Knowing that Gyro was willing to listen to him made him incomparably happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I asked what is this, if it isn’t coffee?” Fenton questioned, a smile on his face as he looked inside the cup. The liquid was a lighter shade than coffee and it also smelled different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s tea.” Gyro laughed a little while looking at Fenton who was examining the cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? This doesn't look like tea.” Fenton replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘this doesn’t look like tea’? I made it. It's tea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea is just boiled water, did you add some sort of food dyes?” The duck took the cup in his hand and looked closer, still hesitant. Then he looked at Gyro who was just standing there blinking to make sure he heard that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the duck opened his beak to speak, Gyro was already giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blathering blatherskite, Fenton. Tea isn't just boiled water. Sure, you have to boil water to make it, but it's more than that.” Gyro said, trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton blushed a lot from embarrassment but also because he had never heard Gyro laugh so naturally, it was such a lovely sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Fenton. I’ll teach you how to make tea properly. After all, we all learn something new every day.” He said while patting Fenton’s head with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duck visibly blushed more than before. Fenton hoped Gyro assumed it was because of what the chicken had said and not because he was kindly touching Fenton’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘He is so adorable and his hair is so soft’ Gyro actually thought as the duck looked away from him with red cheeks. He noticed that his hand was still on top of Fenton’s head, so he quickly removed it, blushing not so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You know, I don’t drink tea that much, actually I only do that when I’m sick and I’m forced to stay in bed. Anyway, I will teach you someday if you want. It’s not difficult.” Gyro offered. “Perhaps we could go somewhere in town to drink a cup of tea instead of coffee. You know, the one I have stored here is the cheapest I found and it’s not so good.” The chicken continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro was trying his best not to mess up. That offer sounded casual, which was fantastic and what he was hoping for. Practising paid off. He finally succeeded to ask Fenton out. Kind of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you, Gyro.” Fenton smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic, I know a place that sells tea leaves. Or we could go to the café a few blocks away from my house, I mainly go there for coffee but Boyd loves the tea there." Gyro offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to buy tea leaves so I can learn how to make tea properly. I'm such an idiot, I had always believed tea was just boiled water.” Fenton laughed at himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, it's fine. Now drink it or it will get cold.” The chicken said before taking a sip from his cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton brought the cup to his beak, taking a small sip. It was really warm and it had a really good flavour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is delicious.” Fenton admitted before taking another sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Do you want to go buy those leaves today after work? I could take you there.” Gyro offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I would like that, but how are you supposed to take me there?” Fenton looked at the chicken, a frown on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. After all of these years, I finally decided to stop taking the bus every day and move on my own.” Gyro looked at Fenton, proud of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duck was more confused than ever. Did Gyro build something with rockets? Perhaps a backpack? Was the wheelchair with rockets a prototype of this project?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro’s smile faded as he saw the other's reaction and he sighed. “I got a driving licence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton almost spat his tea which made Gyro slightly jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Congratulations,” Fenton said while coughing. “When did you get it exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week ago. I wanted to surprise you by coming to pick you up at your house so we could go to work together, but there was just a small little problem with that. I kind of didn’t know where you live and I was too embarrassed to ask you.” Gyro explained while looking everywhere but at Fenton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you can understand me when I say that I can’t just ask someone their address without further explanation and leave like nothing happened. I could be planning a murder for all they know.” Gyro continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyro, that’s very sweet of you. Thanks.” Fenton said while smiling awkwardly at the chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro didn’t know how to continue the conversation without making a fool of himself so he just excused himself to go back to work on his desk, leaving Fenton on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton went back to work on his computer too while drinking his first real cup of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like he and Gyro would spend some time together this afternoon outside of the lab. Fenton blushed while smiling widely. He texted his mother to let her know that she didn’t have to come to pick him up from work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tea shop wasn't crowded, just a few customers and employees. The first thing Fenton noticed was the smell of various types of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me, what’s your favourite?” Fenton asked Gyro while looking through the colourful boxes of tea on the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love ‘Earl Grey’. But I have to admit that ‘Darjeeling Tea’ and ‘Irish Breakfast’ are good ones too.” Gyro explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are so many. How am I supposed to choose just one box of leaves?” Fenton kept on examining the boxes and the various flavours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was your favourite? ‘Early Green’ or something like that, right?” Fenton asked the chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘Earl Grey’, Fenton.” Gyro answered after he choked back a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sorry. I guess I will choose this ‘Earl Grey’ you like so much. If you say it’s good then I trust you.” Fenton looked at Gyro while smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I’m honored.” Gyro said while putting a hand over his heart, in a joking way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a laugh and then the chicken grabbed a box of Earl Grey tea. Gyro insisted on paying for it, since buying tea was his idea in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were out of the shop, Gyro brought Fenton home with his new car. The ride was comfortably silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I want to know why you wouldn’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>pay for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>tea.” Fenton said while getting out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Fenton. I have already told you twice. I don’t mind so please stop saying that.” The chicken said, already by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I guess.” The duck laughed a little then smiled widely. This made Gyro look at Fenton and blushed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They locked eyes for a second then both of them looked away from each other while blushing. Fenton turned his gaze towards Gyro again, seeing that he was looking everywhere but at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about the two hearts emoji, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>onigiri</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the wheelchair and the morning coffee Gyro made for him almost every day. He also thought about the visits Gyro would pay him when he was in the hospital. The chicken had spent there all of his free time just to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yo amo Gyro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton knew he loved Gyro and he just couldn’t help it. Even if he tried to forget about his feelings in the late evening, the next day he couldn't look away whenever Gyro was talking, smiling, laughing. It's like he fell in love with Gyro every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Fenton did something he never thought he could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently grabbed the chicken’s arm and pulled him closer. Fenton stretched a bit to reach him because of the cast and the crutches but the duck managed to give Gyro a small kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gyro. For everything.” Fenton said softly, still close to the chicken in the middle of his garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro blushed a lot and his eyes widened, not expecting it. He slowly looked at Fenton in the eyes again. “Y-You're w-welcome.” He managed to say while holding Fenton to support him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like this for a few minutes. Staring into each other’s eyes was some kind of hypnosis, they couldn’t look away. They also didn’t want to look away, the happiness that they felt was unique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro had to do something. He wanted to kiss the duck too, but he used all of his will power not to make things awkward between them later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro didn’t know if Fenton was into guys. But why would the duck kiss him? But Fenton kissed him on the cheek, was that a platonic kiss? Fenton spoke with such a soft voice, how could that be platonic? Fenton was always soft and kind with everyone, therefore there was nothing wrong with his voice, right?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, Gyro had so many questions. He needed to know the answers but at the same time he didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the chicken was having an inner crisis, Fenton’s heart was definitely going to explode out of joy as they were standing so close to each other. This reminded him of the day Gyro picked him up in his arms to get him to the wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess I’ll be going n-now. I’ll see you t-tomorrow.” Gyro shuttered suddenly while blushing and stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Fenton replied, watching the chicken getting back quickly to his car and driving off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton sighed loudly. Embarrassment, happiness but also sadness going through him. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it, still thinking about what just happened and wanting to forget everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how was he supposed to forget Gyro’s beautiful blushing face after looking at him at such a close distance?! He also wanted to remember the way Gyro held him so that the duck wouldn’t fall and hurt himself. He didn’t want to erase those moments from his memory, did he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went inside, looking around expecting to see his mother. He found her beside the window, looking at him with a smirk on her face. Oh no...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw everything.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit. He wasn't in the mood for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mamá</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t want to talk about it. Anyway, can you help me? I’m going to make myself a cup of… tea…” He said while going towards the kitchen but stopped on his track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro. The tea shop. Gyro. The car ride. Gyro. The garden outside of the house. Gyro. Gyro. Gyro… He really needed to stop thinking about Gyro, his pretty face, the way his arms wrapped around him, and so on… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, why was he going towards the kitchen? Oh right, he was going to make tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tea. Oh no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios mío</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I left the tea in his car!” He screamed in realization. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fenton always has toast and hot water for breakfast. I think he doesn't know what tea is, save that baby. In this chapter, I named the types of tea that I like the most. This chapter is longer than the others, but Fenro is good for your soul so read it. I hoped you liked it.<br/>English isn't my first language. I might have messed up between British English and American English, please forgive me. I'm still learning :).<br/>EDIT: I found out that drinking boiled water has a few benefits so Fenton probably knew this. He is a smart one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>